Apprendre à tomber
by Jennifer Evans
Summary: traduction d'une fanfic de francesca jones. Après que Rory ait perdu sa virginité avec Dean, Emilie lui offre de passer l'été à New York. Que se passera-t-il quand elle y rencontrera Jess et à quel genre de choix seront-ils confronté ? Literati


Disclaimer :

Je ne détiens pas les personnages de Gilmore Girls, ni l'histoire.

Ceci est la traduction d'une fanfiction de Francesca Jones, intitulée learning how to fall. Rien n'est à moi sauf la traduction.

S'enfuir :

« Rory ? C'est grand-mère, » dit Emilie au téléphone.

« Oh, salut grand-mère, » dit Rory, en essuyant quelques larmes. Il lui semblait qu'elle passait son temps à pleurer ces derniers jours. Elle était sûre que Dean avait quitter Lindsey pour elle, et maintenant il était clair que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle avait perdu sa virginité avec un homme marrié.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Rory ? Tu sembles bouleverser, » demanda Emilie avec de l'inquiétude dans la voix. Elle enroula le fil autour de son élégante main en attendant la réponse de Rory.

« Ce n'est rien, grand-mère, vraiment, » mentit Rory. « C'est juste une histoire de garçon. Je vais bien. Il n'y pas d'amour sans cœur brisé et tout le jazz, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Et bien, tu es encore jeune. Mais j'appelle parce que j'ai une proposition intéressante à te faire. Quels sont tes projets pour l'été ? »

_Pleurer et penser à quel point je suis idiote. _Rory ne dit pas ça à haute voix. En fait, elle dit : « rien de particulier. Je vais probablement passer tout mon temps à lire et à me promener en ville. Peut-être que maman et moi irons à la plage un week-end. » Rory se mordilla la lèvre. Ca ne risquait pas de se produire si leur relation ne s'améliorait pas.

« Et bien, aussi stimulant que ça puisse paraître, » dit Emilie sarcastiquement, « que dirais-tu de passer l'été à New York. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire grand-mère ? » demanda Rory, confuse.

« Et bien, tu sais que ton grand-père et moi sommes séparés. Nous avons décidé qu'il était dans notre intérêt de vendre quelques unes de nos propriétés. On voudrait vendre notre demeure de New York, mais pas avant de l'avoir rénover. Tu te souviens de cette demeure ? » demanda Emilie.

« Oui, » acquiesca Rory. « Mais quel est le rapport avec moi ? »

« Et bien, le plan d'origine était que ton grand-père et moi passions l'été là-bas à surveiller les travaus, mais ça ne semble plus être une idée aussi intelligente. J'y vais moi-même, mais je n'ai pas envie d'être seule dans cet endroit avec les ouvriers. En plus, on Elizabeth Francis m'a proposé de l'accompagner à Paris pour 6 semaines. Tu te souviens d'Elizabeth ? »

« Pas beaucoup, » répondit honnêtement Rory. « Mais continue s'il te plaît. Tu ne peux pas dire tout ça et me planter au troisième acte ! »

« J'aimerais que tu gardes la maison Rory, » répondit Emilie. « Les six premières semaines tu seras seule, mais je te rejoindrais vers le milieu du mois de juillet. Si l'idée de rester seule te rends mal à l'aise, tu peux déjà dire non. En fait, je comprendrais si tu disais non. Cependant, je pensais que tu serais heureuse d'aller vivre seule et de la voir la grande ville. En même temps, je ne suis pas sûre que tu seras tranquille avec les rénovations. »

« Grand-mère, tu n'as pas à me vendre l'idée. J'adorerais garder cette maison pour toi. Je saurais comment occuper mon temps. » _Parce que ma mère me déteste et que je ne m'aime pas vraiment non plus en ce moment._

« Vraiment ? Oh, c'est merveilleux, Rory ! Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois d'accord ! Et bien sûr, tu ne seras pas complètement seule. J'ai plein d'amis qui habitent autour avec des petits-fils qui ont ton âge. Je suis sûre qu'ils seraient ravis de te rencontrer, » dit Emilie, sans cacher ses intentions.

« Je n'en doute pas, grand-mère. Ca te contrarierait vraiment si je te disais que je n'ai pas envie de rencontrer quelqu'un maintenant ? »

« Non. » La réponse fut courte.

« Parce que je n'en ai pas envie. Quand voudras-tu que j'y sois? »

« La semaine prochaine serait bien. Mercredi ou jeudi serait parfait. Tu pourras être prête à temps ? On enverra une voiture pour toi et ta mère. Je suis sûre qu'elle voudra te faire ses adieux. »

_Peut-être. _ « Ouais, j'en suis sure. Jeudi, ça ira. Qu'est-ce que je dois prendre? »

« Juste des vêtements et tes effets personnels. Je te laisserai de l'argent pour la nourriture et les autres dépenses. Tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu fais pour moi. Vraiment Rory, tu me fais une fière chandelle. Merci beaucoup. »

« Ce n'est vraiment pas un problème, grand-mère. Je suis heureuse de le faire. » _ Je suis heureuse de faire quelque chose qui me fasse oublier l'adultère. Je suis l'autre femme._

« Et bien, je t'appellerais plus tard dans la semaine pour discuter du planning, » dit Emilie. « Et encore merci Rory. »

« Au revoir grand-mère, » dit Rory.

« Au revoir Rory. »

Rory reposa le téléphone. C'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin pour remettre sa vie en ordre. Six semaines toute seule à New York. Elle pourrait lire, se promener à Central Park, faire tous trucs de touriste, et parcourir toutes les boutiques de livres et de musique. Lane pourrait peut-être lui rendre visite, et si les choses s'amélioraient, elle pourrait demander à sa mère de venir passer quelques jours avec elle. Ce serait parfait.

Rory décidé d'aller à la libellule pour parler à sa mère des plans de sa grand-mère, et elle essaierait de prétendre ignorer que Jess était à New York.

« Salut Sookie, » dit Rory, en entrant dans la cuisine de la Libellule.

« Salut gamine ! Je t'avais pas vu ici depuis un moment," dit Sookie, remuant la soupe et faisant semblant que Lorelai ne lui avait rien dit à propos de la dispute.

« Je sais. Ca a été de la folie ces derniers jours. Tu sais où est ma mère ? » demanda Rory, se penchant sur le comptoir en souriant à Sookie.

« Elle doit être dans son bureau, » dit Rory, en souriant en retour. « Tu n'as qu'à suivre les hurlements. »

Rory fit un signe de tête et se rendit dans l'entrée. En s'y rendant, elle comprit ce que Sookie voulait dire.

« Michel, je me _fiche_ que vous pensiez que 5 serviettes de toilette par chambre c'est trop ! Vous voyez cette tête ? C'est ma tête 'je m'en fiche' ! Si vous avez un problème avec la politique de toilette, prenez rendez-vous avec le directeur. Salut, je suis la directrice. Je peux vous aider ? » La voix de Lorelai était pleine de sarcasme et d'ennui.

« Hum, maman ? » dit Rory, elle se mordilla la lèvre en souriant. Elle détestait le fait de devoir interrompre cette dispute.

Lorelai regarda sa fille, et reporta son attention sur Michel. « C'est la fin de cette dispute. Si je vous retrouve en train d'enlever des serviettes des chambre, je vous vire. »

Michel fit demi tour, marmonnant en Italien.

Lorelai s'approcha de Rory. « Sa pus grande peur est de manquer de serviettes propres. »

« Il est vraiment préoccupé par la propreté pour un italien, » dit Rory.

Sa mère sourit et passa une main dans les cheveux de Rory. « Quoi de neuf ma fille ? Tu as besoin de moi ? »

« Je voulais juste te parler des projets que j'ai fait avec grand-mère aujourd'hui, » dit Rory, conduisant sa mère vers le canapé.

Lorelai la regarda étrangement calme à la mention de sa mère et se contenta de faire un signe de tête. « Le gardiennage de la maison ? Je suis surprise qu'elle ne t'en parle que maintenant. Elle a demandé ma permission hier. »

Rory était choquée. « Alors, tu savais ça ? Et tu est d'accord avec ça ? »

« Je sais, oui. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça, mais j'ai le sentiment que tu en as besoin. Ecoute, chérie, j'espère que tu sais que je m'inquiète pour toi. Mais tu ne m'as pas fait m'angoissé pendant des années. Je pense que passer du temps seule à New York sera bien pour toi, tant que tu me laisses te rendre visite quelques jours, » dit Lorelai, en prenant la main de sa fille.

Rory sourit à sa mère et essaya de retenir ses larmes de toutes ses forces. « Tu es la meilleure des mères, Lorelai Gilmore. »

Lorelai sourit et embrassa les cheveux de sa fille. « Tout comme toi, Lorelai Gilmore. Rentre à la maison et fais une liste de tout ce que tu dois emporter. »

Rory se leva et sourit à sa mère. « Maman, je… »

Lorelai se contenta de faire un signe de tête. « Je sais, bébé. Moi aussi. On se voit à la maison. »

Alors que Rory s'éloignait, Lorelai sourit en retour et essaya de s'ôter de la tête l'idée que Jess était à New York. Ce garçon n'allait pas blesser de nouveau sa fille. Avec tous les gens qu'il y avait à New York, elle doutait qu'ils se rencontrent.


End file.
